Sampai Jumpa Lagi
by Kiyone Hiruma
Summary: Mamori memejamkan mata saat angin kembali membelai wajahnya dengan halus. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil sebelum bergumam, "Lama sekali... Youichi."


anu... ini kalau kurang gimananya tolong di kasih tau ya?  
kalau ada yang membingungkan tolong juga di kasih tau akunya..

mohon bantuannya lagi... m(_ _)m_  
_

**___Disclaimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke_ Murata**

happy reading... ^^

**Sampai Jumpa Lagi**

Mamori duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Sehalai selimut menutupi paha sampai ujung kakinya. Dari puncak bukit ini, mata sapphire wanita itu menatap ke kejauhan, manikmati hidup. Langit terlihat biru meski gerombolan awan bergerak pelan mengikuti arus angin. Mamori menyukai saat angin berhembus menerpa dirinya, membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Kemudian matahari yang hari ini berbaik hati bersinar konsisten, membuat udara jadi hangat.

Mamori memejamkan mata saat angin kembali membelai wajahnya dengan halus. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil sebelum bergumam, "Lama sekali... Youichi."

"Kau bahkan belum lama diatas sini, manager sialan," sahut laki-laki itu kasar. Pria bersetelan _tuxedo_ serba hitam lengkap dengan pantofelnya yang juga hitam ini berdiri disamping kursi Mamori. Kedua tengannya tersembunyi didalam saku celananya. Youichi juga ikut memandang ke ujung paling jauh.

Senyum Mamori makin lebar. "Setelah sekian lama kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

Pria itu tidak menyahut sementara angin kembali bertiup, membawa beberapa daun kering meliuk-liuk manari mengikuti aliran angin. Beberapa awan melintas perlahan tapi pasti ke arah tenggara.

"Aku suka saat angin menerpaku seperti ini." Mamori mendongak untuk menatap pria yang menjulang tinggi disampingnya itu dan terkejut, "Oh, lihat dirimu! Kau semakin tampan saja setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu."

"Apa kau salah minum obat?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada kasar setelah cukup lama menatap wajah Mamori. Mencermati wanita itu mungkin?

Mamori tergelak. "Tidak ada orang salain kau yang begitu cocok memakai warna hitam."

Yoiuchi tidak menanggapi. Laki-laki ini lebih memilih menghitung jumlah pohon di hutan yang ada didepan mereka untuk menunggu wanita itu selesai "menertawakan" dirinya.

"Hei, Youichi," panggil Mamori setelah tawanya mereda, "kau tidak sedang berpikir kalau sia-sia saja kau datang kesini, kan?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa memangnya?" Pria itu melirik Mamori tajam tanpa berkedip.

"Padahal aku merindukanmu..."

Youichi menoleh sepenuhnya.

"Karena hanya disini aku bisa melihatmu..."

Pandangan tajam Youichi perlahan melunak. Tangannya terulur hendak membelai pipi Mamori namun sebelum ujung jarinya menyentuh kulit wanita itu, sebuah suara mengubahnya menjadi hembusan angin.

"Ibu.." Seorang pria berambut _spike blonde_ berjalan mendekati Mamori. Mata sapphire laki-laki itu menatap intens Mamori saat ia berjongkok disamping kursinya.

Mamori menolehnya dan tersenyum lemah. Dia menempelkan tangannya di pipi pria itu dan membelainya sayang. Sementara pria itu tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Mamori yang sudah mengeriput termakan usia.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori pelan. Seyum lemahnya yang terlihat sarat akan kasih sayang dan cinta masih betah menghias wajahnya. Bahkan suara tuanya yang bergetar lirih tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya.

"Iya, Bu, aku disini," jawab pria itu halus.

Sekali lagi angin menerpa wajah layu Mamori. Sekali lagi pula wanita itu tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, membuat keriput di ujung matanya makin dalam.

"Ayahmu bilang kau adalah pengecualian, monster kecil," gumam Mamori saat angin telah meninggalkan dirinya.

Pria yang dipanggil Youichi ini tersenyum sinis. " Ayah tidak pernah mengatakannya secara sederhana, iya, kan Bu?"

"Ayahmu itu pemalu," timpal Mamori menyetujui.

"Sayangnya, Ayah terlalu cepat pergi. Hm, apa ibu siap pulang? Semakin dingin, aku tidak mau Ibu sakit lagi."

"Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Si Monster Kecil pun berdiri dan memutar kebelakang ibunya. Dia mendorong kursi Mamori hingga rodanya bergulir menuruni bukit dengan hati-hati. Dikaki bukit sudah menunggu sebuah sedan hitam bersama bocah laki-laki yang melambai penuh semangat ke arah mereka berdua.

_Sampai jumpa lagi, Youichi. Suamiku..._

_**~fin~**  
_


End file.
